One or more embodiments relate generally to switching data packets within a communications network including aggregated links. More specifically, one or more embodiments relate to preventing data packets received via an aggregated link from being transmitted via any link in that aggregated link.
Known methods of preventing data packets received via an aggregated link from being transmitted via any link in that aggregated link are based on multiple virtual links using Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS). Virtual links or tunnels are defined by labels that identify the destination network element (e.g., a network element such as a gateway, switch or router) of a data packet within a communications network. Data packets received via an aggregated link are encapsulated in the labels, and network elements forward the data packets through a communications network based on the labels. The data packets are received at the destination network element within the communications network, and the destination network element can determine to which, if any, ports (i.e., egress ports operatively coupled to one or more computing devices) of the destination network element the data packet should be forwarded based on the label. Finally, the data packets are forwarded to the appropriate ports of the destination network element.
Such known methods suffer several disadvantages. For example, the number of tunnels and, therefore, labels supported within the communications network is proportional to the number of aggregated links and destination network elements within the communications network. Because each destination network element can determine via which aggregated link a data packet was received, each tunnel is particular to a set of destination network elements and the aggregated link via which a data packet sent via that tunnel was received. That is, there is a tunnel, and corresponding label, for each aggregated link for each set of possible destination network elements. Thus, the number of tunnels, and corresponding labels, which are managed within the communications network, can become large and consume significant amounts of memory and processing resources within the network elements of the communications network.